(1) Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is a lubrication cut-off device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Some machine bearing blocks are lubricated through pipe networks comprising a pump and pipes carrying the lubrication to each bearing block. The ends of the pipes are attached to bearing block supports through collars or similar devices. However, it is possible that the bearing block supports may break or move in another manner, particularly if an out-of-balance mass appears on the shaft supported by the bearing block. The pipes are then torn off from their connectors to the rest of the network and the lubricant spreads in the machine causing various damage, and possibly igniting if it comes into contact with burning regions; furthermore, this lubrication is no longer available for other bearing blocks that may become dry.
The purpose of this invention is a lubrication cut-off device under these circumstances, the effect of which is to cut off the arrival of lubricant at the bearing block for which the supply pipes were torn off from the network.